


Super Mega Turbo Hell

by fenielin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Homophobic Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, blast off into cybersex joe biden, i'd say this is an AU but with the way 2020 is going..., this is a JOKE. idk if ackles is actually home of phobic nor do i give a shit about him, this is a joke i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenielin/pseuds/fenielin
Summary: Joe and Misha celebrate 46 and mourn 15.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Misha Collins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u dev :3c

Misha returns home to a brightly lit house. News of his partner's win is plastered across every media site in the country, shadowing his own failure the prior day. There's a strange pit of jealousy inside him. Joe's been doing so well these past few extremely tense days, even with all of the uncertainty surrounding the election. And he's just dragging along. Series regular. Killed off. Again.

He's upset, of course, of how highly criticized this move was across the internet. He'd been campaigning for this to actually happen for years, doing his best to put pressure on the writers' room. Now that it's real... it's ridiculed. Granted, he and Jensen couldn't even film in the same room since the idea of having to pretend to be in love with a man made Jensen uncontrollably vomit. Instead, they put them in separate rooms and had them act to some mannequins the set department managed to steal from an abandoned Claire's.

Joe's beaming, already at the front door when Misha opens it. He pulls him inside by the waist, gently cupping his cheek. Tears are streaming down Misha's face in some cosmic mix of extreme joy and sadness, but Joe kisses them away.

Leaning in close, Joe whispers to him: "Misha... thank you for making Destiel canon so I could win the US presidential election."

"Of course, President Biden." Misha murmurs back. "I'm so glad I'm going to super mega turbo hell for gays for you."


	2. Carry On, You Stupid Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fix it fic now :)

As the final episode of Supernatural's credits roll, Joe turns to Misha with a melancholy smile. Tenderly, they kiss once... twice... until their lips are numb and the only thing in their brains are each other.

Joe starts leading him toward the Oval Office, leaning forward to murmur: "I'm going to bust a nut in you just like Dean's death and old Sam busted a nut in my heart."


End file.
